Paging Doctor Vause
by IrishCourtney
Summary: Doctor Alex Vause thinks she has seen it all, until a certain blonde patient comes her way, making her feel things she never thought were possible. A/U.. I dont own any of the characters. Obvious Vauseman and Nicky/Morello as well... Enjoy :) Rating it M For language smut
1. Chapter 1

This is an A/U Story. I love the doctor and patient idea. I wouldve had Piper be the doctor but I think it would be interesting to see Alex as a doctor. I don't own any of the characters. Sorry for any mistakes in spelling or grammar. Hope you enjoy, Review for more updates! Thanks - Courtney

Chapter 1:

Alex took a deep breath and sighed. The night was unusually quiet for the emergency room, which made Alex believe there was going to be a disruption any minute. She enjoyed the silence more than anything. Just as she had anticipated, she saw the three paramedics rush through the large metal doors, carting a young blonde woman who couldn't be more than 23.

"ROOM ONE!" A paramedic shouted down the pale green hallway as they rushed a stretcher passed a group of three new interns. Their eyes grew wide with anticipation and they ran after the three men in navy blue jackets, labeled **Litchfield EMS** (Emergency Medical Services) in a bright white reflective material.

"Dr. Vause! We need you in room one!" an intern timidly shouted towards Alex. The new intern's name was Lorna Morello. She was a short, cute young woman that wore bright red lip stick and had a cute New Jersey accent. Her brown hair was neatly placed above her shoulders and almost always had a smile on her face. She had wide eyes as she studied the new patient. They were excited to finally have some action in the quiet yet full emergency room.

Alex walked up to the room, grabbing the chart off the bed as the paramedics moved the blonde to the bed as gracefully as they could for three grown men. Her face had been cut up and possibly bruised but she looked beautiful and Alex's heart fluttered for a minute. Alex shook her head lightly and looked down at the papers in her pale hands.

"What do we have here gentleman?" Alex mused, seemly uninterested at the new case before her. Alex had been working in the Emergency room for 3 years now and has seen almost everything that she could have possibly imagined and more. The interns tried to look busy but all crowded around the doctor.

"Car accident, she lost consciousness in the bus and appears to have a broken wrist and fractured ankle. There are multiple lacerations, on the head and chest. They cut the blondes white blouse off and next her dark blue washed out jeans which gripped her legs perfectly. Her chest was full of cuts, some large, others smaller. The blood already soaked through her shirt.

"Morello, stitch up the laceration on her head and… You..." Alex pointed to the other intern, forgetting her name. "Put some damn gauze on the cuts on her chest, I don't want her bleeding out because of a few cuts" Alex spat harshly at the intern who was just standing idly at the door, looking like a deer in head lights.

"Y-yes Dr. Vause" the intern quickly started dressing the blonde's chest with gauze pads. The intern knew the patient, it was her best friend Piper. She couldn't even speak when she saw the blonde enter the hospital. Her stomach dropped as she ran to her side. She couldn't even speak her name to let the doctor that she knew who she was.

The paramedics already had an IV in the girls arm and started her with fluids. They pulled out her wallet to look for Identification.

"The names Piper Chapman, age 23, lives in the city" A paramedic mentioned to the doctor as she stuck the ID back in her wallet. Alex read his jacket, his last name was Caputo. He was just slightly taller than Alex, with a horrific looking moustache and toothy smile.

"Thanks… Caputo... " She wondered momentarily if she pronounced it correctly and then shrugged after realizing she didn't care if it was correct.

"The names Joe" He smiled at her. Alex tried to hide her disgust and tried her best to smile back. It ended up looking the equivalent to a frown.

"I'm ordering a X-ray, and CT scan." Alex said aloud to no one in particular. The paramedics made sure she was stable and left the room with the stretcher. Another doctor entered the room and put an oxygen mask on her face, in case she woke up and started to panic. Most people who fall unconscious get frightened when waking up in a hospital with new people around them, touching them and most of all, in pain.

"after the X-ray, let's get a cast for her wrist and possibly for her ankle as well, be careful with it, they are both probably broken." Alex said aloud.

The nervous intern finished dressing her best friend's chest and took her blood pressure, temperature and heart rate again.

"Blood pressure is slightly low, no fever and heart rate is becoming more stable." She announced with confidence and relief.

Alex looked at her briefly and then back down to Piper's chart. She had a feeling the intern was trying to impress her, but no one gave Alex a standing ovation for doing her job correctly, so she decided not to placate the newbies.

"Okay, let me know if she wakes up and make sure she gets down to the scans ASAP." Alex turned to leave the room, trying to remember what the interns name was.

"Hey, Morello, where is Nicky?" Alex suddenly realized there was one intern missing from the group. Nicky Nichols was easily Alex's favorite intern, but she was never around when Alex needed her. She caught her sleeping in the on-call room, flirting with some of the female patients and even outside smoking what she claimed to be a cigarette. Alex wondered how she even made it through one year of med school, let alone becoming an intern. She grew to love Nicky, but hated her as an intern. Nicky was the first one to join Alex, then following Morello and then….

"HARPER!" Alex exclaimed. She remembered the new intern's name. Polly jumped at Alex's deep voice.

"Y-yes?" She briefly looked up at Alex, and then back to her best friend.

"Oh… uh... nothing" Alex felt a little embarrassed for her sudden outburst.

"Dr. Vause... is it okay if I am the one to stay with Piper… shes… uh- actually my best friend…" Polly admitted sheepishly

"Why didn't you speak up then kid? Yeah that's fine, just make sure you do your job, and don't forget to page me when she wakes up." Alex knew it wouldn't be long before she came to, her injuries were being treated and unless there was damage on the inside, she probably passed out from being scared and losing a little blood. It happened often. Something made Alex want to stay in the room until she woke up, but she knew she had other patients to see and Polly would page her.

"And someone please find fuckin' Nichols!" She yelled impatiently as she walked out of the room where the beautiful blonde laid. Alex thought the patient was very beautiful but it wasn't the first time a hot blonde passed through the emergency room. She shook it off and kept walking to the nurse's station where she filled out charts.

About an hour passed before she heard footsteps coming towards her.

"Heard you were lookin' for me boss?" Nicky looked at her with a smirk, knowing Alex wouldn't punish her. She started her sentence off as a statement but turned it into a question when she saw Alex's blank face.

"Yeah where did you run off to now? Playing tonsil hockey with the patient in room 5?" Alex laughed loudly as she spoke. Her laugh made Nicky's expression soften slightly.

"Oh man, no way, that's gross, the girl is in here for some sort of STD outbreak…" Nicky shuddered at the thought.

"Oh so you already tried?" Alex raised an eyebrow and smirked.

"I might have looked at the charts, y'know, to 'get to know the patient better' " Nicky looked at Alex in her best, professional face she could possibly muster.

"Right Nichols, well tell you what, go check and see if the patient is awake in room one and ill consider not kicking your ass for bailing when she was rushed through the doors" Alex looked back down at her paper, trying not to show any emotion as she thought about the blonde being awake. It made her stomach flutter to think about it.

"Got it Vause." Nicky saluted her before turning around to check on Piper.

"**_DOCTOR_** VAUSE TO YOU NICHOLS!" Alex shouted after her and shook her head.

A few moments later Nicky returned to the nurses station.

"Yeah she's awake alright, talking the newbie interns head off. You'd think they were best friends!" Nicky put a hand up to her head, signaling she already had a head ache.

Alex frowned and made a small growl sound. Polly was supposed to page her as soon as the patient woke up. Alex raised out of her seat and stalked towards the blonde's room.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you for your awesome review, it made me want to write this one. So this is for you! :D ShadowTh14ft **

**Enjoy! Review for more updates! - Courtney**

Alex stepped into the doorway of the blond haired patient with an annoyed expression on her face. She looked at the new intern with a frown and didn't speak. Piper noticed Alex in the doorway and her jaw fell slightly at the sight. Standing in her room was a tall, strikingly beautiful doctor with dark hair, comparable to the night sky. A pair of black, thick glasses sat on the bridge of her smooth, porcelain nose. The doctor's emerald eyes caught Piper's gaze and she nervously pushed her thick secretary glasses up her nose. Piper continued to stare at the beautiful figure before her, not caring that she was just caught gawking. She moved her eyes from the doctor's head to toes, several times. Piper bit her lip softly and unintentionally. The beautiful doctor cocked her left eyebrow up and a smirk grew on her perfect face. Piper blushed and averted her gaze for a moment, feeling a flush of emotion fill her stomach. She couldn't tell why she was acting like that, perhaps a concussion she thought.

Polly was in the middle of talking to Piper when she glanced behind her to see what caught Pipers attention. She caught a full view her superior leaning against the door frame. Polly's eyes grew wide as she shot up from her seat.

"Uh... Doctor Vause… I was just about to page you, Pipes woke up!" She tried to explain before she could get in trouble. She looked to her best friend who was now staring back into the doctor's green eyes.

"Yes, I had to find out from Nichols…" she mused, staring at Piper's beautiful face, looking into her deep blue eyes as she spoke. " Harper, you're on chart duty until the end of your shift now". Alex knew she would hate it. Alex felt it served her right for not alerting her immediately. She didn't break eye contact.

"Fuck me" Polly moaned quietly. "I'll see ya later Pipes, feel better" She slowly moved to the nurse's station to do the monotonous chore of updating patient charts. How many times they went to the bathroom that day, if they took a walk or had any physical activity. Polly sighed and sat down and picked up a pen.

Alex grabbed the chart off the patient's bed and looked over the results of the CAT scan and X-ray.

"Well, my name is Dr. Vause." Alex glanced at the bright eyes beauty who was now sitting up in the bed. "It's a shame we had to meet this way" Alex murmured, not sure if Piper heard it or not.

"A shame indeed." Piper raised her eyebrows at the brunette's comment and agreed quickly in a seductive voice. Piper couldn't believe what she just said. She was about to apologize when Alex started to speak to her.

"Well you seem to have broken your wrist and ankle, but no internal bleeding, so that's a plus." Alex moved closer to the blonde's bed, her voice broke a little in response to Piper's tone.

She took out a flashlight pen and got closer to Piper's face. Piper inhaled and caught the doctor's scent of vanilla perfume. Piper smiled lightly as she enjoyed the closeness.

"I'm just going to do a quick exam to ensure you don't have a concussion." Alex shined a bright light into her eyes and moved it around.

She listened to Piper's lungs and heart before retreating away. She brushed her hand lightly against Piper's as she finished listening to her heart. Piper's cheeks flushed with color which made Alex smirk.

Piper bit her lip as she felt the electricity pulse through her veins from the doctor's touch. Piper felt embarrassed for practically flirting with this doctor. Piper shook her head as she thought about her innocent, kind boyfriend Larry. She was on her way from his mom's house when she was t-boned by a pick-up truck. She was sure Polly would go call him as soon as she could to tell him the news. Piper hadn't thought about Larry the whole time the Doctor was with her. She felt a surge of energy as the Doctor spoke to her. She tried to concentrate but the beauty of Alex made her lose her thoughts over and over again.

"It was nice to meet you Ms. Chapman…" Alex said quietly as she put the chart back at the end of Piper's bed.

"Piper..." the blonde spoke out immediately "Please call me Piper" She smiled brightly, not wanting the doctor to leave.

Nicky entered the room with the materials to put two hard casts on Piper.

"Hey_ Doctor_ Vause, where did Polly Pocket go?" Nicky asked in an innocent tone.

"She failed to inform me that our patient was awake, so she gets the honor of updating charts for the rest of the night" Alex smiled, the sense of power washed through her. She loved being a boss and being able to control the interns.

"Remind me to not get on her bad side" She whispered to Piper jokingly and shot a smile at Alex. Alex raised her eyebrow in return, asking Nicky silently to challenge her. Piper giggled at the comment and looked at Alex for a long moment.

Nicky didn't speak again, showing Alex as the superior which made Alex smile brightly. Nicky finished the cast and went to find Morello. Alex had a suspicion that Nicky was trying to get in Morello's pants. She couldn't be sure but they were spending a good amount of time together.

"So, how are you feeling Piper?" Alex asked in a light tone, knowing she would have to leave the blonde soon to attend to other, not as important patients.

"Better now…" Piper trailed off, again regretting her foot-in-mouth disease as her boyfriend mentioned to her before. Piper's pain was being managed with narcotics. She was still able to think clearly which made her happy.

Alex smiled and went to sit on the edge of her bed. Usually Alex would never have done that but Piper intrigued her and Alex felt the need to be closer to the blonde beauty.

"Am I allowed to eat anything?" Piper asked quickly, before the silence became awkward. She pushed her good hand to the side of the bed, which collided with Alex's. Alex smiled at her touch and didn't move away.

"Sure, but the food service already passed by about an hour ago, I could…. I could bring you down to the cafeteria if you would like…" Alex mentally kicked herself. She should have had an intern do that. Alex was due for a break and wanted to talk to the blonde beauty more anyways.

"Yes!" Piper answered quickly. "I mean, I'm pretty hungry so..." She looked up, hoping not to sound too eager.

Alex chuckled and retrieved a wheelchair from the hall and helped Piper get into it. She supported the weight of Piper in her toned arms. When her hands touched Piper's skin, chills ran down both their spines and Alex felt a flutter go deeper in her stomach.

"One second" Alex mentioned to the blonde, holding up one long index finger and left the room. Piper frowned, she couldn't move the wheelchair or get up, she was stuck there and the doctor had left her.

Alex found another doctor and told her she was going to take her lunch now and asked if she would watch over her patients. Doctor P. Washington agreed silently and Alex turned to return to Piper.

"Okay, ready?" Alex came back into the room and pushed Piper's wheelchair down the pale green hallway towards the café. Piper smiled and nodded her head. Alex didn't make it half way down the hallway before she stopped and moved in front of the blonde. Piper looked confused for a moment until she saw Alex lean down in front of her and stare into her eyes.

Piper gulped, bit her lip gently and leaned into the doctor's face. Alex kissed her, brushing their lips together softly and passionately. Piper kissed her a little harder, pulling her hand up to the doctor's neck, pulling Alex closer to her. Alex smirked against Piper's lips and pulled away before anyone could catch them.

"Sorry, I just really wanted to do that all night" Alex said quietly before returning behind the blonde's wheelchair.

"I'm not… and me too" Piper let out a loud sigh and smiled big. She had just kissed a beautiful woman, and did not feel an ounce of regret. They continued down the hall in silence with smirks on both of their faces.


	3. Chapter 3

**_A/N: I love this story so much that I busted out another chapter, hope you guys are enjoying the story.. review for more updates! They wont be as quick as this but I have the next two days off, so I plan on writing a lot if I get some feedback! Enjoy! - Courtney_**

_"You should have kissed me, you should have pushed me up against the wall, you should have kissed me, I was right on the edge, and ready to fall" – Gloriana- Goodnight_

Alex pulled Piper up to an empty table and handed her the warm slice of pepperoni pizza she bought for her. Alex set down a bottle of orange juice and opened it for Piper. Piper frowned down at her hard white cast which covered not only her wrist but a large part of her hand, making it impossible to do anything with that hand.

Piper bit into the pizza and moaned. She couldn't remember the last time she ate. She took a small sip of her juice before looking at Alex. Alex was staring at the blonde with a smirk on her face. Alex took the opportunity to grab the slice from Piper and take a small bite. She knew Piper was hungry and was kicking herself for not buying to pieces.

"Hey!" Piper frowned at the dark haired doctor. Alex raised her eyebrow and smiled.

"So tell me about yourself Piper." Alex said simply as Piper took another bite.

"Hmm, well to begin. I have a boyfriend." She threw a quick glance at Alex which made her smirk return. Alex couldn't care less if Piper was in a relationship, even if it was a man. Alex Vause always got what she wanted, and now, she wanted Piper Chapman.

Piper continued before Alex could comment. " I graduated from Smith College last year and I work as a waitress part time."

Alex leaned in as if it were the most interesting conversation she had ever encountered. Alex placated her and nodded intently, staring into her blue eyes. Piper realized she wasn't being sincere and rolled her eyes at Alex.

"What about you _doctor_…" Piper raised her own eyebrow, in attempt to mimic Alex, in which she did not compare.

"Alex, call me Alex." She smiled. "Well, I have been working at this hospital for 3 years, and never in my time, have I met someone.. of your caliber Ms. Chapman." Alex said in a seductive tone.

"My caliber?" Piper questioned as she finished her pizza. Her head slightly cocked to the side.

"Mhmm" Alex murmured as she took a sip of Piper's juice. Piper tongue brushed along her bottom lip as she took in Alex's beauty. Alex jaw tightened as she suddenly felt the urge to kiss the blonde again.

"Care to elaborate doctor?" Piper played with her. A smile was pulling at her lips.

"No." Alex said smugly and leaned into Piper. Their lips almost touched before Polly interrupted them.

"Uh, Doctor Vause… Sorry to interrupt you, but Doctor Washington was wondering if you knew where one of the patients was… but I suppose I have found her." Polly smirked as she raised her eyebrow to Piper who was blushing. Piper looked down at the table.

"Oh and Piper, Larry is _very_ worried, he is on his way… but perhaps I should call him back and tell him to wait..." She couldn't let her smile down.

"No, it's okay, he can come… I was just… finishing my food." She looked at Alex apologetically. Alex had an annoyed look on her face for the interruption.

"Okay, back we go then, Polly, care to join us" Alex mused, uninterested in her response. She pulled Piper's chair away from the table and began walking towards the exit. Polly followed close behind.

"Harper, grab my white jacket from the station please." Alex called back as she pushed Piper into her respected room.

Polly obliged and walked in the other direction.

Alex pulled Piper to the end and helped her get back in. Piper winced at the pain, which was returning quickly in her wrist and ankle. Piper remembered she had a large cut on her head and chest. She didn't feel those either until now. She felt embarrassed, how could Alex find her attractive with a huge gash in her head. She frowned.

"What's wrong?" Alex leaned closer to Piper.

"I just remembered how ugly I must look right now, and feeling a bit more pain." Piper continued to frown and looked at her cast.

"On the contrary my dear, your battle scars make you look _sexy_." Alex leaned in closer before Piper could respond and kissed her again. She put one hand through Pipers blonde hair and brushed her tongue along her bottom lip, asking for entrance. Piper quickly accepted and let Alex's tongue work her way around her mouth. Alex put her other hand on Pipers thigh, moving it closer to her center with every passing moment. Part of Alex knew that it couldn't happen right here and now, but it didn't stop her from enjoying the moment.

"Piper…" a voice called out, full of confusion and anger.

Alex pulled back reluctantly and looked at the man standing in the doorway.

"Oh fuck" Piper said quietly. Alex was still sitting on the edge of Piper's bed, their hands touching slightly.

"Larry, uh…" Piper began, not sure what to say. She couldn't say _'It's not what it looks like, I swear'_. Larry had a full view of Alex tongue fucking her mouth and she couldn't deny it or regret it.

"What the fuck" He replied, with his eyebrows furrowed and hands in fists. His jaw visibly clenched and nostrils flared.

"I think I should let you have some privacy…" Alex trailed off. She stood up from the bed, with a blank expression. She wouldn't apologize for kissing his girlfriend. She didn't regret it and knew it would more than likely happen again, at least she would hope so. The only feelings Alex felt were smugness, accomplishment and a weird flutter in her stomach that grew stronger every moment she spent with Piper. Alex did feel a little unprofessional, being caught, twice with a patient inappropriately but Piper made her feel different and she was not about to push her away. Alex pushed her way passed Larry with a smirk and passed Polly who had her lab coat in her hands and wide eyes darting between Larry and Alex.

Alex shrugged and took the coat from Polly. She winked at her quickly before speaking.

"Oh yeah, she needs some pain meds Harper…" Alex didn't care to stop walking, feeling more smug than before.


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank****_ you for the reviews guys! I think Alex has that 'I don't give a shit anymore' attitude so, pursuing piper is what she wants to do. Perhaps Larry might cause some trouble in the future that might make Alex regret acting like that, but well see :] Its not like Alex does it with all the patients, I just feel like Piper is the one for her, so its different, but yes, she is risking her medical license for Piper, but with all good reason right? :p Review for more! Enjoy this one! - Courtney_**

_"It takes two to whisper quietly, the silence isn't so bad, til' I look at my hands and feel sad, because the spaces between my fingers are right where yours fit perfectly". – Owl City, Vanilla Twilight_

"What the fuck Piper!" Larry repeated, moving closer to the blonde. Piper didn't know how to respond to her angry boyfriend.

"What the fuck was that? Are you kidding me? I get a call from_ Polly, _not my girlfriend, but Polly saying you were hurt in a car accident, I rush to see you, only to find you making out with a fuckin' doctor? Are you fucking kidding me?" Larry was next to her now, hands still at his side, rolled into fists. His face looked as if he would explode at any minute.

"Larry, I…" Piper trailed off, still not finding the right words.

"Hey Chapman, this is Morello, she helped stitch up that bad boy on your head. We are here to check up on you and see if you need anything." Nicky eye balled the furiously shaking man and then the wide eyed blonde but didn't miss a beat.

Lorna moved closer to Piper, reaching out to change the dressing on her wounds. "Hey, can you give us a minute here?" She looked at Larry who was intently staring at Piper. Lorna's eyebrows were raised, clearly not impressed. He hesitated and set his jaw before turning to leave.

"Don't make her fuckin' ask twice." Nicky commented harshly.

"We will talk about this Piper…" He said curtly before leaving the room.

Piper leaned her head back and groaned. She felt bad for what just occurred. Something in her, told her to just end it with Larry, right then and there. She felt love for him, but couldn't bring herself to believe that she was_ in love_ with him. She felt a spark of life, every time Alex entered her room and she practically melted when Alex touched her. Her skin felt like it was on fire and she loved it. She wanted to see Alex, and only Alex. At that very moment, she couldn't care less if Larry never returned to her side. She knew it was foolish. She didn't know the first thing about Alex, and had been dating Larry for two years. Never in those two years did she feel the way she had when Alex kissed her.

Lorna gave her some more pain medicine while Nicky sat down and played on her phone quietly.

"Damn, I don't even know what to do any more" Piper mumbled.

"Follow your heart, it may not be best in your brain, but it will almost always lead you to be happiest." Lorna smiled as she looked at Nicky. Nicky glanced back and color flushed through her cheeks.

"Look, do what makes you happy, if you're not happy, you're not doing it right, 'kay kid? Nicky added in a sincere tone. Nicky patted Piper's shoulder before looking at Lorna. She waited for Morello to finish then they walked out of Piper's room together nearly holding hands.

Piper sat silently, taking in the advice of the two interns. Piper had a hunch they were hooking up, probably secretly. They looked cute together and she could vision it. Piper felt her stomach drop as she thought about Alex and her together again. She knew from that point on, she wasn't in love with Larry.

"Larry…" Piper called out loudly after a few minutes of silence. She was nervous to see her boyfriend again after how he reacted earlier.

Larry sauntered back into the quiet room, with a solemn look on his face. Clearly he was hurt and angry, but it didn't make the current situation any different. Piper decided that she was going to have to leave Larry, even if it wasn't for Alex. She realized that her heart wanted to be with someone else, preferably Alex, but surely not with Larry. She loved him and their relationship was great, but as Piper looked back, she saw Larry move into the friend zone as she compared how she felt about him to the way Alex made her feel.

"I'm sorry about what happened but I need to tell you something." She started, biting her lip gently.

Larry waited, expecting a huge apology and vow to never speak to the doctor again.

"I love you Larry, but… I am not in love with you, and I cannot be with you anymore. I know this is hard, but it's what I feel, I am so sorry." Piper felt horrible about breaking Larry's heart but oddly a sense of comfort washed over her, knowing that she did not feel guilty about picturing herself with Alex.

Larry looked at the blonde with utter shock.

"Pipes… w-what do you mean? I know some times we have fights, but we have two years, two great years together… does that mean nothing to you? How could you leave me for some dyke doctor you just met!?" Larry grew louder and angrier with every word.

"Larry!" Piper frowned at him for talking badly about Alex, although she understood his pain. She wished it didn't have to be like that but, her heart would always over rule her mind. She didn't want to live life, wondering what if she would have pursued Alex. Alex probably would want nothing to do with her, which made her heart feel like it was going to drop into her stomach. A moment of panic shot through her as she wondered what she just did. Maybe she could go back and pretend it was just the pain pills.

Alex walked in just at that moment. Piper had a blank look on her face while Larry screamed obscenities at Piper. She noticed a tall brunette walking swiftly into her room and grabbing her, now ex-boyfriend by the arm. Piper's heart fluttered as she saw the beautiful woman before her.

"You need to leave now" She said in such calm and collected manner that it made chills run down Piper's spine.

Larry started to protest before Alex pulled him out into the hallway, she was clearly taller and more intimidating than Larry, so he did not struggle very much.

"I can't fuckin' believe this shit is happening right now!" she heard Larry shout as he left the room.

"Hey Pipes, you alright?" Alex returned to her room and sat on the edge of the bed. Pip was on the verge of tears. Alex pulled her arm around Piper and kissed the side of her head. Piper instantly relaxed and sighed with relief as she leaned into Alex for support and comfort.

"Better now." Piper smiled and closed her eyes as Alex brushed her hand up and down Piper's side, trying to soothe her.

"That asshole wont step a foot back in here… unless you want him back here, I mean he is your boyfriend…" her tone sounded sad as she looked to the floor.

"Actually, ex… I realized that I wasn't in love with him and instead of trying to fool myself, I ended it." Piper said with growing confidence. She knew she made the right choice, although it was still hard and she felt bad.

"Piper, I know I'm your doctor and everything, but… would you mind if I took you out?" Alex looked into the blonde's blue eyes with intensity, full of hope. "I don't want to be rebound or a band aid, so if you're not ready, I get it, but I really like you, and I don't think I can stay away from you." Alex added quietly.

"I left him for you." Piper stated simply. "I am ready." Alex turned to kiss Piper's lips. Their lips met in a soft collision. They both grew eager as Alex cupped Piper's face with her long fingers and wiggled her tongue against Piper's lips. Piper brought her good hand to the hem of Alex's shirt and shot her hand up, moving it up to a breast and tenderly massaged it. Alex let out a small moan and kissed Piper with more passion.

"Not yet Pipes… Soon but not now..." Alex broke away reluctantly and kissed Piper's neck softly. Piper sighed and pulled her hand back. She knew Alex could get fired if they were caught, but she was done wasting time. She wanted to feel Alex on every inch of her body. Luckily, Alex had remembered to close the curtain in her room before sitting with Piper, which impulsed her to feel the doctor's beautiful body.

Piper's train of thought was interrupted by Alex's pager. She groaned when Alex stood to leave her.

"I'm sorry baby, I'll return for you soon, guarantee that." She added a wink, kissed Piper's eager lips once more before turning on her heal and walking out of the room slowly.

Piper let out another loud sigh and dropped her head back on the bed and closed her eyes. She smiled to herself as she drifted to sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys, thanks for the reviews! I really love them and it makes me want to write more! I am struggling a little because I didn't plan out the time line, so the relationship is moving quite fast ( I like to think of it maybe as love at first sight?) But now I have to make decisions about Piper staying or being released from the hospital because in reality, if you are going to be needing more than like 1 day, you don't stay in emergency, but that's where the interns and Alex works so.. I'm at a cross roads but bare with me! I hope you enjoy this chapter and review for more! - Courtney**

Piper woke up to two small hands shaking her arms repeatedly.

"Pipes, wake up, we have an issue." Polly shook her arm until the blonde's eyes were open enough to comprehend her words.

"W-what time is it?" Piper asked, in a sleepy haze.

"That doesn't matter, look, Larry is being a douchebag. He called the Medical board and is trying to get Alex's license revoked". Polly looked anxious and worried.

Piper sat straight up, wincing from the pain in her wrist. Her cuts were beginning to heal and she was scheduled to be released in a few days. Alex was ordering more tests, just to be sure Piper was healthy before leaving. Piper thought perhaps she was extending her stay on purpose, so she could have more time with her, but she couldn't be sure. She knew it had to be fairly soon, or they would have admitted her and put her on a different floor of the hospital. Her thoughts confirmed her suspicion, Alex must have made her sound worse than she was on her chart, so she could stay longer. She hated the hospital, but Alex made it a lot easier to handle.

"What the fuck? Are you kidding? Why-…ugh! I am going to kill him!" She didn't need to finish the sentence. Piper knew how badly she hurt Larry, and he was lashing out on Alex.

"Look Pipes, I am your best friend, and what you did to Larry was super shitty, but Vause is my boss and clearly you two have a thing going on. I have never seen you look at Larry with such love in your eyes as you do with Vause, so we have to figure out a plan." Polly whispered to her quickly, she was afraid of Alex walking in and catching them talking about her.

"If we can get Nicky and Lorna to tell the board that she wasn't being inappropriate with you, and then you and Alex can both say the same thing, maybe they will think Larry is just a disgruntled guy with a bogus accusation…" Polly brainstormed ways to help Alex keep her job.

"I don't want to make Nicky and Lorna lie for me… I brought this upon myself, I need to handle it myself." Piper shook her head at the generous idea her best friend offered. "Where's my phone? I need to call that asshole." Piper's nostrils flared at the thought of Larry.

"Pipes, it's like 4 am… I was just on my way home when I found out what he did. He called Pete and was ranting about you and how we was going to get revenge on the 'amazon dyke' as he called her." Polly frowned. "I mean she may not be the nicest person, but she is a damn good doctor!"

"I'll take that as a compliment, Polly" Alex smiled, but it didn't reach her eyes. She leaned against the metal frame of the door and looked at Piper for a long moment.

"Oh! I-I'm sorry Doctor Vause… I was just telling Piper…." She trailed off, not wanting Alex to know that she just gossiped about her.

"About the situation. Yes, I am aware, thank you. Can I have a minute with my patient please?" Alex remained calm and her tone sounded softer.

Polly nodded her head, kissed Piper goodbye and told her she would see her the following night. She left the room quickly, with her head down, feeling embarrassed.

"Alex… I am so sorry, I never thought Larry would do something like this. I never wanted for you to get hurt. I'll make this right Alex. I am so sorry, I really like you and now clearly you don't feel the same for me, and I am just so sorry." Piper had tears starting to form. She looked away from Alex's blank face, trying to keep it together.

"No, kid, it's okay, I knew what I was doing. This is my fault, I should have been more professional with you. I really like you too and you just… you make me feel something that I can't explain. I barely know you but in the same breath, I feel like I've known you for years. I practically lose it when we touch and I have never felt this way before. I pursued you because I like the way you make me feel when I see you. When I'm not around you, I feel like I can't breathe or like I need to check on you to make sure you're still real. I am sorry I couldn't act like your doctor, you needed me to be there and I acted selfishly. I deserve whatever is coming to me. I think I should have a different doctor look after you from now on…" Alex looked at the floor, her jaw clenched down. She shook her head slightly, her face full of shame and regret.

"Alex please, you didn't do anything wrong. I feel the same way when I hear your voice. It gives me chills and when we touch, I melt. Please don't leave me. I want you to stay... I-I need you. We can fight this, together! Maybe we can say that we have been together for months and Larry is just a jealous Ex. Polly is more than willing to support any decision I make and tell the board the same story. Please. Let me try to fix this." Piper had tears flowing down her red cheeks now, not able to keep composure after picturing herself without Alex.

"Pipes… it doesn't work like that. Even if we said that, they would have immediately told me that I should have re-assigned you the moment you came through the doors. I have a board meeting tomorrow and will probably be suspended until they meet with my boss. I will most likely lose my job."

"It's not like you killed me! Why would you lose your job over one incident? I am going to call Larry, and tell him to fix this!" Piper fumed, looking around her room for her cell phone.

Alex closed the curtain in the room and went to sit next to Piper. She put her arm around Piper and laid back.

"Pipes, there is a lot of things you don't know about me… or my past. I would love for you to learn them, just not while you are sitting in a hospital bed. I still want to see you… I mean if that's something you might be interested in." Alex felt a wave of embarrassment flush through her. She felt annoyed at her own emotions. Alex Vause is confident, determined and does not get embarrassed. Girls would literally throw themselves at her, guys as well, so she could not figure out why she felt this way about Piper.

"Of course Alex. I meant what I said. I left Larry because I have never felt for him, what I have felt for you in these past few days. I mean it Alex. You are different and as long as you want me around, I am not going anywhere. And by the way, I will try to fix this. I _have_ to at least try Al…" Piper leaned over and kissed Alex's cheek before leaning back and closing her eyes for a moment.

"Are we making a mistake? I mean I literally met you, what two and half days ago? You left your boyfriend and I am losing my job. What does that say about our future?!" Alex wondered in a panicked voice. She wasn't used to being so out of control and feeling weak. She seemed like a bitch to everyone but Piper saw right through her tough exterior and being around Piper made her feel safe, like she was able to let her guard down for the first time. Rationally, Alex knew this was a bad situation over all, but she wanted to follow her heart, which led her to Piper's side.

"No, I think we have spent so much time, not realizing each other existed and we were going through the motions of life, but for me, it's the first time in my life, I feel a live, and I love it. Sometimes when you meet someone, it doesn't take a long while to know how important they are. Our future is what we make it, not what other people want us to do." Piper smiled to herself. The feeling of Alex laying next to her, was better than anything she could think of. She would lay in that uncomfortable hospital bed every day if it meant she could feel Alex hold her close.

About thirty minutes passed, Alex only held Piper closer, waiting for her pager to beckon her away. There as a knock outside of her room, Alex stood quickly, pretending to assess Piper's cuts. "Come in" Alex said in a calm tone.

"Just me, Vause." Nicky walked in casually, with a small smile on her face. Her eyes had certain twinkle in them which made Alex raise an eyebrow.

"What can I do for you Nichols?" Alex turned back to Piper and listened to her lungs.

"I just need you to sign a few papers for me and Morello. We are trying to finish our work up early and head out to get breakfast together." Nicky smiled brightly as she mentioned Lorna.

Alex nodded and told Piper she would return in a while to check on her. Piper felt her stomach sink as the doctor left her room. She stood up and looked for her cell phone. When she located it in one of her bags that Polly had brought up for her she immediately dialed Larry's number. It rang about 8 times before going to his voicemail. Piper grew more angry with every ring and decided to keep calling until he picked up. Eventually, he would answer, or she would have her brother pay a visit to Larry. She didn't want to have to explain the situation to Cal so she kept calling.

On her 5th try, she noticed the rings getting shorter before going to voicemail.

"Fucking asshole, hes ignoring my calls on purpose!" Piper's temper was about to explode.

She left him a voicemail on the 6th try.

"Hi Larry," Piper said in a kind voice, she immediately flipped her tone and her anger shined through her voice. "Let me get straight to the point here you fucker, answer my fucking call or you'll regret it. That is not a threat, it's _a fucking promise_. You want to know how? Well Mr. Bloom, I am going to keep calling, all day until you answer, and if you silence your cellphone, I'll call your house phone. Meanwhile, Cal will be coming to visit, then maybe my father (Piper knew Larry was afraid of Piper's dad, out of respect and the threats he made to Larry if he was to ever hurt his little girl.) Then I am going to go post your phone number all over craigslist for a male escort service and all over the internet, spreading so many disgusting lies that you won't be able to keep up. And if you decide to turn off your phone, ill post your address, and then your parents address, and phone number. _So_, DON'T YOU FUCKING DARE IGNORE MY CALL AGAIN." Piper was shaking out of pure anger. She took a minute and calmed herself down in order to continue. When she spoke again, her voice was as cold and calm as ice.  
" I am going to give you five minutes to listen to this and when I call again, I expect you to answer, or so fucking help me, I will make you pay Larry. Do not under estimate me. You have royally fucked up and you **_will_** fix this. I will literally make it my number one priority until you either fix it, or beg at my mercy. Now, you may thinking that it's not that bad, how much damage could I really do, but Larry, if you ever trusted a word I told you_, believe_ me, I will make your life hell. So, anyways, talk to you soon." Piper spit venom into the words of her call and ended on a 'royal bitch' note. She was not in the mood to fuck around with Larry and he would understand that very quickly.

Piper looked at her clock and waited patiently for the five minutes to pass. She picked up her phone and dialed Larry again.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys! Thank you so much for all the positive feedback, I love the reviews and hearing from you all! I am not sure this is my favorite chapter, but obviously, has to happen. Next one will focus more on our Vauseman and maybe Nicky and Morello. I sort of have an idea about where to go with this story, but not 100% sure yet. Sorry for any errors or confusion. I know this isnt typical Piper but, its a new side of her, one she may or not play well, so tell me what you think! Review and enjoy! - Courtney**

_"This is the end, hold your breath and count to ten, _

_feel the earth moving then hear my heart burst again, _

_for this is the end. I've drowned and dreamt this moment." - Adele, Skyfall_

Piper set her jaw and heard the first ring. She was at the third before she heard the phone pick up. The corners of her lips pulled up slightly, feeling smug. Piper heard an exasperated sigh at the other end of the receiver.

"Well, I am sure glad you picked up." She said confidently, knowing she just won a small battle. Clearly Larry must have taken her threat seriously.

"What the hell do you want Piper." Larry said curtly. Larry thought about not answering the phone, but the thought of Piper's dad coming to his house scared the living shit out of him. He could tell by Piper's voice that she was not joking, which made him shiver.

"Larry…" Piper started easily. "I am going to tell you _exactly_ how it is. You have made a _grave _mistake and the sweet innocent Piper isn't here right now, nor will she be back until you fix this. So, let me tell you what _you_ are going to do." Piper's –as-a-matter-of-fact tone was becoming more prominent by each passing minute. "You are going to call back the medical board and any other _fucking_ person that you told about Alex and I to, and tell them you were wrong, and that you_ thought_ you saw something, but was terribly mistaken." Piper was going out on a limb, trying to sound organized and planned, but hadn't thought about what she would say to Larry. She didn't expect him to pick the phone up and he was being eerily quiet which made her lose her train of thought. Piper spoke clearly and calmly through every sentence, filling her words with as much anger as she could.

"Shit, I don't give a fuck if you tell them you were high or hallucinating. You are going to apologize for any inconvenience you may have caused and then you are going to go on and on about how wonderful Doctor Vause is and how she is _the best_ doctor you _have ever_ met." Piper knew she was stretching it thin with the last line. She was extremely angry and wanted Larry to pay_. "Then, _and only then_."_ She continued before Larry could respond. "You will _never_ speak to me again, or I will break _every _bone in _your fucking_ body." Piper was known for having a temper, but she never had said or did anything remotely close to what she just told Larry. The threat she created was so harsh that it made Piper's eyes widen as she said it, and goose bumps form on her arms. She felt like a mobster straight out of the movies.

"FUCK THAT!" Larry yelled into the phone. "You cheated on me with a fucking woman and want me to go get her job back? You are the one that is high Piper. If you think I am going to help that bitch out in any way, OR YOU, you are mistaken." Larry fumed.

"You have until noon today. If you do not fix what you have created…" Piper wanted to sound as scary as she could; she knew this was the only way to help Alex keep her job. She let out an angry sigh before continuing. "I will make your life hell, starting with your apartment, then on to your job, then your parent's house, and then all of our friends and the list continues until you are homeless, jobless, lonely or _fucking_ dead… You had no right calling the medical board because you are upset. Alex saves people's lives and I am a grown fucking woman who can make choices. If you want to be angry with me, fine, fuck my life up all you want, but _do not_ drag her into this. She had _nothing_ to do with it, I pursued her okay?" Piper knew she didn't have any more threats left in her, real ones any way. It wasn't like Piper knew any one that could kill Larry, and honestly she did not want him killed. She loved him, and she had only known Alex for a few days, but she was so angry at Larry, she would say anything to make him fix this. She resorted to desperation as her words continued to flow out of her mouth; she felt like she was going to lose and wanted to cry.

"Piper, you broke my_ fucking_ heart." Larry said softly after a few minutes.

"Yes Larry, I broke your heart, I am an evil, succubus of a woman. Why are you taking it out on someone who is trying to make me _healthy_? It's not fair to her to lose her job because of me and I can't let you make that decision. So _please_ Larry, just _fucking_ fix this." Piper hung up the phone, before her emotions could stop her from talking. She didn't expect Larry to do anything, but she could at least say she tried.

She leaned her head back and closed her eyes. She let out a long sigh, feeling disappointed in herself. She had just ruined everything good in her life, within a matter of a few hours, with the help of a jealous ex-boyfriend.

A random intern walked in her room sometime later in the morning, checking her wounds and over all wellness. Piper didn't feel like speaking so she sat quietly, keeping to herself. The intern didn't seem to mind the silence; she looked tired and perhaps hungry. She asked Piper about her pain and how she was feeling, Piper replied simply, telling her she was feeling better.

She knew Alex would be at home at this time of the day, she wasn't due to return until later that night. Piper couldn't help but want to see Alex, to hold her and tell her how sorry she was. Alex worked many hours and she felt like Alex was at the hospital more than anyone else she had met.

Piper stayed in her bed for most of the day, catching up on lost sleep. She was due to get out of the hospital the next day. She had one more night with Alex, before she had to leave the hospital. Piper felt a panic rise in her chest. Piper wondered if Alex would not be interested anymore, and just ignore Piper for the rest of her life.

Polly entered the room with a huge smile on her face. Polly distracted Piper for a moment, allowing her to calm down a little. Polly sat in a chair near Piper's bed, looking at her with a cheesy smile. Piper couldn't help but smile back at her best friend. For the first time in hours she felt normal again.

"Whatever you did, worked Pipes. It _fucking _worked. He called the board and told them some story about how he was drunk and thought Alex was feeling you up when she was just assessing your wounds. The board called Alex that they apologized for believing him so quickly and that they won't be meeting with her boss after all. Who knew Larry could _not_ be a dick for once in his life."

"Oh my god, are you sure Polly, how do you know?" Piper sat up quickly, her eyes opened wide in excitement.

"Alex called me; she wanted me to thank you. She also wanted me to tell you that she would see you tonight but couldn't wait to let you know the good news." Polly answered with the same smile plastered to her face. "You know, I think she really likes you Pipes…" Polly said timidly, not wanting Piper to get angry at her observation. "When she spoke about you, her voice rose up and sounded so happy, like she was a kid on Christmas."

Piper smiled and leaned back, feeling a sense of relief wash through her body slowly. "Yeah… I really like her too." She added simply. Piper felt better knowing she would see Alex later that night, but couldn't help the nagging feeling of despair as she thought about it being the last night with Alex in the hospital.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N Hi guys! Thank you so much for all the great reviews! They are truly inspiring. I didn't plan out the story line so, I am just trying to have it play out correctly. I have a new idea for a story, same hospital setting but roles reversed and they already know each other. I think I might start it soon. Maybe actually plan it out :p. The song that Alex is singing in this chapter was J Holiday's - Bed. I was listening to it while writing and couldn't help but stick it in there. I actually like hip-hop type things but I knew Alex's character really doesn't identify with that music so it was kind of just random that she heard the song while driving. Anyways, I hope you all enjoy this chapter and ill update again probably Thursday night if I get some more great feedback. Sorry if there are any errors or bad grammar, I write these chapters in the middle of the night, due to me being a night owl and working late shifts. I get tired :p...I am sort of avoiding writing the smut because I have never wrote it before so im nervous but it will come! (No pun intended lol) Okay enough of me, here is the chapter! Enjoy and Review! - Courtney**

**PS: I obviously do not own the characters or songs mentioned in these chapters. So just a disclaimer.**

"Well_ you are the one, the one that lies close to me  
Whispers "Hello, I've missed you quite terribly"  
I fell in love, in love with you suddenly  
Now there's no place else I could be but here in your arms"- Here in your arms, HelloGoodbye_

Alex returned to the hospital later in the afternoon. For the first time in months, she was actually early for her nightly shift; her mind was filled with relief and excitement. Alex felt a wave of nervousness wash through her with every step, closer to Piper. Alex tossed on her long white coat and got to Piper's room as quickly as she could. Alex stepped through the half opened curtain, and let out a sigh when she saw Polly sitting with Piper. Alex wanted to kiss and hug Piper, but didn't want to get in any more trouble. She knew Polly would never say anything but Alex still felt odd about any sort of non-professional conversation or affection after the whole ordeal with Piper's asshole of an ex.

Piper glanced up, mid-sentence and immediately stopped talking. As her eyes took in the tall woman standing before her bed, she couldn't help but bite her bottom lip, admiring how good Alex looked in scrubs and a doctor's coat. Piper's heart felt like it was going to explode and her stomach was full of butterflies.

When Polly cleared her throat, waiting for Piper to continue her train of thought, Piper blushed and a huge grin spread across her face. Polly glanced at the doctor and smiled politely. She looked back at Piper who was ogling over the tall brunette and rolled her eyes playfully.

"Okay Pipes, we'll continue later when I come check on you… Ill, uh, knock before I come in though." Polly winked at her as she stood up to give Alex some privacy with her patient. Alex nodded thankfully at Polly as she passed. Polly had earned an imaginary promotion in Alex's mind, which consisted of not having chart duty as a repercussion any longer. She figured Polly would be grateful.

"Hi there." Piper breathed. Her grin didn't falter in the least bit. She wanted to jump up and hug Alex but figured it probably wouldn't be the best idea. Alex turned around to make sure Polly closed the curtain after leaving. She smiled quickly and made her way to Piper.

Alex let out a small laugh as she reached two long hands out to cup Piper's face. Piper inhaled Alex's scent and smiled. Alex let out another small laugh and Piper shot her a confused look.

"Something funny, _Doctor_?" Piper said playfully and she enjoyed the warmth of Alex's hands on her cheeks.

"I was remembering a song, I heard it on the way here, and I was only flipping through channels, trying to keep my mind busy and when I heard the words, God… I can't even begin to tell you how relevant they were. I don't even like hip/hop or rap but this… this said it all." Alex bit her lip lightly and smiled at Piper.

"Care to share the lyrics?" Piper mused, raising an eyebrow to the beautiful doctor.

"I can't be sure, but they said something along the lines of…" Alex paused to remember where the words started that she liked.

_"I wanna put my fingers through your hair, wrap me up in your legs and love you until your eyes roll back, I wanna put you to bed… touching you like it's our first time..."_ Alex knew she wasn't exactly correct with the lyrics but she had the words she needed. She wanted to make Piper understand what she was thinking. Alex spoke the lyrics in her most sexy, seductive and husky voice.

Piper's cheeks turned a bright red and she leaned in to give Alex a deep, passionate kiss. Piper wanted more than anything to take Alex up on her offer. She felt her panties beginning to soak. Alex's tongue brushed against Piper's lips. Piper let out a small moan and clutched Alex closer. Alex let one of her hands roam down Piper's body, feeling every inch of the eager woman on the way down to her thighs. Piper groaned and pulled back from the kiss reluctantly.

"Alex, as much as that just turned me on, I only have one more day in here" She frowned at the uncomfortable bed and ugly décor in her room. "And if I am going to be experiencing…_you_… I would prefer to be in your bed… _or mine_." Piper glanced down, she wasn't sure if Alex wanted to continue to see her after she got out. She knew she didn't want to make love to Alex in a hospital bed. At least not for their first time together.

Alex thought about her request for a moment, and much to Piper's surprise, she nodded and smiled. "Fair enough, but, one condition, since you are such a tease…" Alex trailed off, kissing Piper's neck again, wanting to be in between her, thighs that were now very wet. Alex knew that she was the one instigating but Piper clearly wanted the same thing, just not in the gross hospital setting. She couldn't blame Piper but was disappointed that she had to wait even longer to ravage the beautiful blonde. Piper tilted her head back, closed her eyes and tried to concentrate. She had to convince herself to not let Alex take her right then and there.

"U-u-mm, w-what might that be Doctor Vause" Piper tried not to sound turned on, but was failing miserably. Her tone made Alex move more passionately; kissing right under ear which made Piper let another small noise escape from her lips.

"Let me discharge you tomorrow morning when my shift ends, and I'll drive you back to my place and... _well_ I think you know what I would like to do to you Ms. Chapman…" Alex moved her way down to her collar bone in between words. She nibbled at the sensitive skin softly, making Piper shiver and start to squirm, losing control. Piper was about two kisses away from saying fuck it and making love to Alex right there. Alex's voice alone could get Piper moist, but the kissing was bringing Piper to a near orgasm. She had never thought it was possible to be so turned on by such little contact. She had never felt that way with Larry, not even on their best day. Alex sensed her losing control and pulled back. She wanted to respect Piper's wishes and was pleased to know Piper wanted to come back to her place or maybe even go back to Piper's apartment.

"Absolutely" Piper let out a sigh of frustration and relief. She wanted Alex to give her release but really wanted it to be somewhere other than the pale yellow room that she had been confined to for days. Piper was feeling better but still had a small amount of pain in her wrist. She couldn't walk yet but the doctor said she could try in a week or two. Piper leaned her head back on the pillow and let her rapid heart and breathing slow down. Piper remembered Alex saying she would take her back to her apartment and Piper smiled brightly. Alex was sitting in the chair Polly had been in, facing Piper. She stared at the blonde haired beauty in amazement. Piper was beyond beautiful and her temper and passion made her absolutely irresistible to Alex.

"I should go check on my other patients, who knew that they would actually need a doctor right?" Alex joked but didn't move from her seat. She could spend the entire day just watching Piper, without any words and she would be happier than anything.

"Well, you are _quite_ the doctor" Piper winked at her seductively. "But, don't give any other patients the treatment I got" Piper smiled at Alex, who started to rise out of her seat.

"I reserve my best for you, and only you." Alex winked at Piper before kissing her lips. The kiss lingered longer than Piper had expected. She involuntarily raised a hand to Alex's dark hair, running her fingers through the silky straight hair.

"Oops, sorry" Piper smiled as Alex pulled back with an amused expression on her face. One perfect eyebrow was raised at Piper.

"Don't be, I enjoyed that, probably more than I ever should." Alex took Piper's hand in her own and kissed it softly. "When I come back in a little while, we can go for a short walk, have you been in this bed all day?" Alex's tone turned to professional, and protective. She had a worried look spilled across her face. She wanted Piper to be safe and healthy.

"Yeah, I was catching up on some sleep and, well I spent most of the morning damning myself along with Larry to hell. When Polly told me the news, I practically died of relief. I really could use a stretch though, and maybe some food." She started to ramble. Alex cut her off by kissing her lips quickly which left Piper speechless. Alex really did want to talk to Piper, as much as possible, but she did have other patients to attend to.

"When I come back, you can tell me all about it, alright?" Alex smiled and turned to leave the room. "Don't miss me too much while I'm gone… _actually,_ do. Please do miss me too much." Alex winked at Piper before exiting her room

"You are_ all_ I think about, and I _already_ miss you!" Piper said quietly to herself.

Alex was barely passed the curtain when she heard Piper comment. She smiled to herself as her heart soared. She felt butterflies building up in her stomach as she walked away from the room

"Me too kid..." Alex replied softly to herself. Alex went to go find Nicky and check on her other patients.


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys, thank you so much for all your reviews! I really love them! For those who don't know, I started a new A/U doctor story, roles reversed for our Vauseman pair. I like it better than this one, but you guys seem to like this one, so I'll continue. I apologize in advance for any errors in grammar or spelling and also Sorry if its a little short or not detailed, I just updated the other story and its like 4 am, so I am bit tired and was just trying to get through this part. Either way, I hope you enjoy this quick chapter, please review for more updates! The next chapter should be a good one! Enjoy! - Courtney**

Piper waited patiently for Alex to return. She couldn't help but feel selfish for wanting all of Alex's attention. She had one day left in the hospital and she knew she couldn't go back to her normal life. She was nervous on one hand, because she left stability with Larry to be with the adventurous and sexy Alex. In the same moment of nervousness, it felt right and she knew she made the right decision.

Piper waited for what felt like hours, when the tall dark haired woman appeared quietly in her room. It took Piper a moment to realize that Alex was standing in her room.

Piper's eye caught the figure and it made her jump. Alex had a smirk on her face and her perfectly shaped eyebrows were raised at Piper.

"Want to go get some dinner with me Pipes?" Alex moved closer to her bed, helping her get up and into the wheel chair. As Alex's hand touched Pipers, they both felt a shock of electricity which made their hearts flutter.

They made their way down to the cafeteria, taking as much time as they needed. Alex picked out a ham sandwich and an orange juice for Piper. Alex paid for the dinner and went to sit with Piper at the small square table. The room was fairly empty, excluding a few nurses who sat alone, eating or reading a book.

"So, now that you left your boyfriend there, where are you going to live?" Alex asked Piper after they both took a few bites of food, enjoying the moment together.

"I'll probably move in with my parents, until I can find an apartment."

"I know we just met and everything, but if you want, you could spend a few days with me. I mean this way I can keep an eye on your health and make sure you recover fully. I mean it doesn't have to be permanent or anything, I'm just saying, you have options." Alex smiled brightly, hoping not to scare Piper away.

"I don't want to impose Alex, I mean you already have risked enough for me and you are taking me to your place when I get out, so really, you don't have to do that."

"I insist Piper, it's no trouble. My apartment is a great size and that way, it would be like having your own place while I'm at work, and like I said, it doesn't have to be a permanent thing, just until you get on your feet… literally…" Alex chuckled at her play on words. Alex was holding back a huge smile; she loved the thought of waking up and seeing Piper. She wanted Piper to be the first thing she saw in the morning and the last thing she saw at night.

"Okay, but if at any point it becomes too much, please let me know, I won't be offended, I know were both new at this, so I will completely understand, okay?" Piper pleaded with Alex. She took another bite of her sandwich, letting out a soft moan as the food went down. She hadn't realized how long it was since she ate and she was starving. Alex smiled and nodded at her, allowing her to finish her sandwich before talking again. Alex threw away their trash and helped Piper stand on her good foot, allowing her leg muscle to stretch out. Piper let out another soft moan, loving the feeling of her muscle stretching.

Alex bit her lip, feeling turned on at the sounds coming out of Piper. Piper glanced at Alex, realizing what she had did and blushed. Alex let her stand a few moments longer and helped her back into the chair. Alex pushed her down the empty corridor and stopped again abruptly, just like the first day with Piper. She kissed Piper's neck before moving in front of the blonde to kiss her lips softly.

"How many hours until my shift is over again?" Alex mused, continuing the kiss. She wanted to make love to Piper so bad, but knew she had a few more hours to wait.

"Mm, 3 and a half, but who's counting right?" Piper winked at Alex. She smiled back and continued back to the blonde's room.

It was nearly 4 am when Nicky came into Piper's room with Morello. Lorna was holding a stack of papers, which had Discharge written at the top. Piper smiled, it was time to get released from the hospital and go back to Alex's apartment. Nicky sat down, looking bored and watched the petite intern get the paper's in order for Piper to sign.

"Who is going to be bringing you home?" The cute, brown haired intern asked politely.

"Uhhh…" Piper wasn't sure if she was supposed to say that Alex was the one bringing her home.

Nicky raised her eye brows, amused at Piper's lack of words.

"Vause will be bringing her back to her apartment" Nicky replied for Piper. She winked as Piper blushed and looked down at the papers, as if they were the most interesting things she had ever read.

Morello smirked and looked at Nicky with surprise. Nicky couldn't contain her laughter.

"Alright then, you are all set to go, I suppose I should find you're… ride…" Morello pulled Nicky up by her hands and towed her out of the room. Nicky had a smile still plastered on her face.

Piper rolled her eyes. She couldn't help but feel excited and nervous. She double checked that she hadn't forgotten any cords or clothing behind. She knew if she did, Alex could bring it back for her.

She closed her eyes for a second, trying to calm herself. She felt tired but the adrenaline from getting released and Alex's words of 'Taking her home and ravaging her' made Piper bit her lip gently.

She heard Alex clear her throat. Piper's eyes opened quickly and she smiled as she saw the tall doctor standing near her bed. Alex had a smirk on her face as she probably assumed what Piper was thinking about.

"Ready to go home, Pipes?" Alex helped her out of the bed and into a wheel chair.

"Home" She repeated softly with a smile. She nodded to Alex and they left the room silently.


	9. Chapter 9

**Hi guys! I sort of lost interest in this one, until I remembered I had to write a sex scene lol, This is my first time writing smut so I hope I didn't embarrass myself or disappoint. I am actually more interested in continuing now lol. Please enjoy and review if you would like me to continue with the story, without reviews I don't feel any inspiration. Also check out my other A/U doctor story, if you haven't already! - Courtney**

Alex put Piper's metal crutches in the back seat of her car. The black car was very expensive looking but Piper didn't know the make or model. She saw 4 rings, the symbol on the hood, and struggled to remember what make the car was. She racked her brain thinking of the name.

"Audi" She breathed quietly, proud of herself for remembering it.

"A6" Alex smiled at the blonde, feeling smug. She knew the car was expensive and impressive.

Piper stared out the window as Alex drove through traffic to her apartment. It only took about 10 minutes for them to arrive.

The building looked fairly new, and had large cement steps leading to the big brass door.

Alex helped Piper up the steps; she wrapped one long arm around Piper's waist and supported her weight. They moved through the front door of the apartment where Piper let out a loud gasp. The apartment was beautiful. There were thick, cherry brown, stained hardwood floors throughout the space. They ran from the sleek living room to the open kitchen and through the short hallway. The kitchen was well lit with beautiful granite countertops and dark cabinets. There was a tiled backsplash which made the space look amazing. All the counters were spotless; it looked like no one had lived there before. The whole space looked rich, modern and new.

"Wow" Piper commented as she slowly made her way to the large black, leather sectional couch. There was a large flat screen TV surrounded by a bookshelf, full of a variety of literature. Piper admired the collection and let her eyes roam around the titles. They ranged from Romance novels, to travel and educational books. Piper wondered if Alex had read all of these or if they were just for show. There was a black leather-bound book lying on the glass coffee table. Alex back to the car to retrieve Piper's items.

Piper hesitated for a moment after realizing it was not a book, but a journal. She paused, glancing at the door before her curiosity became too much for her. She opened the journal to the last page written on. The page was written in beautiful script, the entire page filled. Piper read a few lines and skipped down the page quickly. There were a few quotes she recognized from famous people. Shakespeare, Gandhi…

She looked towards the bottom of the page where there was an entry that stood out.

"It feels like my heart has come alive for the first time ever. I look at her and I want to hold her, kiss her and love her. She makes me judge my decisions and second guess myself. She is the best thing that has ever walked into my life. P.C"

Piper smiled. She couldn't be positive but she figured P.C must stand for Piper Chapman. The page was dated for today. Alex must have written the entry before she went to work. She closed the journal quickly and placed it back in its original spot moments before Alex returned. She glanced at the blonde who couldn't control her expression of bliss. The brunette looked confused before seeing the journal on the table. Piper looked down at the floor, pretending to examine her ankle. She didn't want Alex to know she was snooping.

"Find anything interesting to read?" She mused playfully, making her way to the coffee table. She scooped up the journal and moved it to the bookshelf. She sat down next to the blonde with a smirk on her face, knowing the blonde read it. She felt a pang of embarrassment; she wrote some personal information about Piper in there and didn't know what part Piper read. She wasn't angry at her; she figured it was her fault for leaving it out.

"You have quite the collection" Piper replied softly, staring at the beautiful woman next to her.

Alex let a small noise of agreement rise from her throat as she leaned in to kiss Piper. The kiss lasted for a few moments before Alex pulled back. Piper felt heat rise in her body. She felt a new desire wash over her. Alex let one hand caress the blonde's face softly. She stared into Piper's deep blue eyes and smiled.

"Are you hungry?" Alex asked after a few moments of silence.

"Well, that's a complicated question" the blonde replied, biting her lip seductively.

Alex cocked an eyebrow and waited for Piper to elaborate.

"I uh… well you see, I am not hungry but…" She trailed off; she felt color fill her cheeks.

Alex looked confused for a moment, not understanding what Piper meant. Piper leaned in, her lips nearly touching the raven haired woman's ear. A chill ran down Alex's spine. She placed a hand on Alex's neck and pulled her in closer.

"I wanna taste what you taste like." Piper whispered into her ear. Alex closed her eyes, letting desire fill every ounce of her being.

She tried to breathe steadily as the blonde kissed her neck softly. She lingered in the same spot, sucking her skin softly, leaving a small red mark.

Alex didn't move as Piper moved to unbutton Alex's blouse. As each button was opened, Piper kissed the exposed skin softly and slowly.

Alex's breath became ragged as she removed the shirt completely, exposing the sexy black laced bra. It pushed Alex's breasts up, making her cleavage much more prominent. Piper could feel herself becoming wet at the site and continued, picking up the pace. Her desire to taste the brunette grew with each passing second. She kissed Alex's collar bone as she removed the black pencil skirt effortlessly. Alex was wearing matching black laced panties. Piper tossed the skirt over the couch and let her hands roam from the brunette's shoulders, down to her breasts. Piper kissed each one slowly before she laid Alex down on the couch. Alex had been silent the entire time, letting Piper take control. Her plan was to take Piper first but when she spoke, Alex came completely undone and let Piper take control, she needed to feel the blonde inside her.

Piper positioned herself over Alex and continued leaving a trail of kisses down her abdomen.

Her hands lingered on the lingerie, admiring it. She looked up at Alex who was trying to compose herself. She smiled wryly and used her teeth to remove Alex's soaked panties.

Alex let out a small moan as Piper's hands roamed over her inner thighs, moving closer to Alex's throbbing center.

"Pipes…" She let out a small breath; she needed Piper to fuck her.

"Yes?" Piper asked innocently, she spread Alex's legs and leaned into her sex, blowing air into the slightly parted folds.

Alex let out a louder moan; she moved her hips closer to Piper's face, silently begging for contact.

"Please, no more, I need you inside me... now!" Alex struggled to speak, her hands couldn't stay still, they moved from the edge of the couch to the arm rest behind her head. She gripped at the leather couch tightly, waiting for Piper to make contact with her aching sex.

"Tell me you need me again." Piper inhaled Alex's scent and let her hands play around Alex's sex, teasing her.

"Fuck Piper, please, just do it, just fuck me" Alex pleaded in despair.

"Say it Alex…" Piper said in a seductive tone, she reach one hand up to massage Alex's sensitive breast. She moved Alex's bra out of the way to play with her hard nipple. She used her other hand to coat her two fingers in Alex's wetness, getting ready to insert herself. Alex bucked at the contact.

"I- I need you Piper, please, fuck me!"

Piper didn't wait for Alex to finish her sentence before taking her free hand and plunging two long fingers deep inside the writhing brunette. She inserted her tongue in the tall woman's clit at the same time. She lapped at her sex eagerly, drinking up the wetness she created.

Alex let out a loud moan and arched her back from the leather couch. She put one hand on top of the blondes, massaging her breast tenderly. The other hand was used to hold herself in place as she felt her orgasm build inside. She desperately grasped at the couch, but it wasn't enough to contain herself.

Piper continued to thrust her fingers and added a third which made Alex gasp loudly. She felt the brunettes walls clench around her fingers. She flattened her tongue and flicked her hard nub, making Alex moan again.

"F-fuck. Oh, oh God YES! Piper, fuck me, oh god!" Alex called out as she was reaching her climax. Piper's tongue moved quicker, sliding up and down her slit before plunging back inside. Her fingers worked furiously as she felt Alex stiffen, she moved her hips on Piper's fingers, riding out her orgasm. Piper continued to lap at her swollen sex until Alex brought herself down from the climax. She tugged on Pipers arm, wanting her to come up. Piper slowly removed her fingers from the brunette and made her way up to face Alex. She smiled and kissed Alex passionately. The brunette tasted herself on Piper's lips and moaned.

"Fuck Piper, that was amazing." She said breathlessly. She leaned her head back and closed her eyes, enjoying the moment.

"You taste _amazing_ Al. She laid her head on Alex's chest and kissed it lightly. Both of them stay wrapped up in each other's sweaty embrace.

"You're next" She smiled as she got up from the couch. Piper smiled brightly. Alex picked Piper up in one quick motion. The blonde wrapped her legs around the naked brunette and held on tight. Alex brought her to her bedroom and laid her down on the end of the bed. Piper giggled lightly and waited for Alex to take control.

She leaned down, kissing Piper passionately as she undressed her slowly and seductively...


	10. Chapter 10

**Hi guys, thanks for every one's reviews! I appreciate all the feedback! I sort of jumped the gun on this story and now i am not sure what direction to take it. This chapter is pretty much just smut, vauseman style, as many of you requested. So I hope you enjoy. I will probably update again soon, when I think of an idea for this story. As for my other OITNB Doctor A/U story, I have endless options and I am very interested in writing that one! So Check it out if you like, I'd like to believe my writing is improving as I go along, but that might just be my opinion :p. Enjoy and please review!**

**Also Lyrics in here from Motivation - Kelly Rowland.. helped write the sex scene :p**

**Also I dont own any characters from OITNB!**

_I am a wild one, break me in, saddle me up and let's begin. I am a wild one, tame me now… -Sia - Wild Ones._

Alex placed small kisses along the blonde's jaw line, slowly gravitating to the younger woman's hips.

Piper tried to pull Alex up, battling for dominance again. Piper wanted to feel Alex inside, but something deep inside needed to hear Alex moan again. Alex used her strength against the squirming blonde. Alex swiftly placed a hand on each of Piper's wrists, pinning them about the blonde's head. One hand, slightly down on the blonde's right forearm, trying to be gentle about the newly bruised wrist. Alex kissed the blonde, holding her position. Piper let a small moan escape her lips, as the brunette bit down on her lip slowly. She pulled back, letting the blonde's lip slowly release from her grasp.

"Don't move your hands, or I'll stop" a smile played at her lips; slowly they twitched into her signature smirk as the blonde complied.

She released her wrists, hesitating to make sure Piper didn't move. Piper stayed still, trying to steady her ragged breathing.

"_I just wanna feel your hands all over me."_ Piper spoke in a seductive tone. Alex stripped Piper's shirt off in a quick motion before placing passionate kisses across her bare chest. Alex sucked at the sensitive skin gently, leaving a small red mark. She trailed down the blondes breasts, giving each one attention. She lingered as Piper's nipples hardened under her warm tongue.

Piper's eyes were darkened, full of need. She stared at Alex who was leaving a trail of soft, moist kisses down her abdomen.

Alex hands were frantic, touching every inch of exposed skin as she could. Her mouth moved in slow, precise movements while her long fingers caressed the blonde's skin, making chills run down Pipers spine.

Alex tugged Piper's jeans off quickly, her pink thong shortly following. Alex placed a loving kiss on the Blonde's healing ankle. Piper had switched to a soft cast on her wrist and she managed to convince Alex to switch her to a removable cast before she left the hospital. The cuts on Piper's chest were barely noticeable, besides a few of the larger ones. Alex kissed each one gently before moving on to another part of the woman's body.

Piper started to whine gently, anticipation was growing.

Alex kissed her inner thighs softly, moving closer to Piper's aching sex.

"Please Al… I need you inside, now!" Piper whined softly.

Alex spread Piper's legs, making her folds part slightly. She blew warm air onto Piper's sex, making her back arch. She let out a small moan and pushed her hips towards Alex's face, begging for contact.

Alex let her tongue explore Piper's sex slowly, making the blonde painfully groan, needing more.

She pushed her tongue in further and quickened her pace. Alex took two fingers and thrust into Piper suddenly.

"FUCK!" Piper yelled out, followed by a moan of pleasure.

Alex curled her fingers, pushing Piper to buck underneath her. She held her hips in place as her hand furiously worked beneath her. She lifted her head to kiss the blonde's hips and thighs as she worked.

"Oh god, please don't stop… Fuck me! Oh fuck Alex, fuck!" Piper felt her orgasm building quickly; she felt her hips riding Alex's two long fingers faster. She screamed out as she fell over the edge. Alex left her fingers inside, feeling the blonde clench around her fingers. She let Piper recover from her climax before removing her fingers slowly. Alex brought her hand to her lips and licked them seductively, staring into the blonde's eyes.

She kissed Piper passionately, letting the blonde taste herself. Piper let out a soft noise before pulling away from Alex's perfect lips. She laid her head on the brunette's bare chest and closed her eyes.

"That was fucking amazing Alex." She murmured against her skin, making shocks of electricity run through Alex's veins.

"You too kid, fuck… that was the best sex I think I ever had." She chuckled. Piper nodded against her chest softly in agreement.

Piper drifted off to sleep. She slept soundly in the warm embrace of her loving doctor…

The next morning, Piper woke to the sounds of pans and pots clattering together in another room. She groaned and rolled over, reaching for the brunette. She felt empty sheets, her eyes shot open, searching for Alex.

"Shit!" She heard a voice call out quietly. The blonde raised out of bed, not bothering to put on any clothes. She walked into the kitchen to find Alex cooking. She glanced at the floor seeing a broken egg. The counter was full of dishes and ingredients. Piper could tell Alex did not cook often. She stepped over the egg and wrapped her arms around the tall woman. Alex had on only a tee shirt that barely covered her ass. Piper leaned onto her back and inhaled the scent. She smiled as Alex froze momentarily before relaxing.

She didn't turn around to face the blonde.

"Good morning Pipes."

"Mm, good morning indeed." She inhaled again, trying to pick up the scent of breakfast cooking. She hadn't eaten anything other than bland hospital food and was starving.

"I figured you must be dying for food that isn't a grey tinted color, so I hope you like omelets!" Alex turned to face Piper. Her eyes widened as she took in the nakedness of the blonde. Piper smirked and winked.

"I love omelets, perhaps I am a tad underdressed though?" She joked, stretching on her toes to kiss the taller woman.

Alex kissed her quickly before shaking her head.

"No, I think I am over dressed, you look amazing." She smiled genuinely.

Alex's eyebrow raised as Piper turned to sit at the counter. She watched her ass as she walked and couldn't help but bit her lip. Piper smiled widely and cocked her eyebrow at Alex's expression.

"See something you like?" Piper bantered.

"Mm, very much so" Alex turned to continue cooking, not wanting the eggs to burn.

"I was thinking, I might need something after the omelet, ya know, in case I'm not full…" She trailed off, biting down on her own lip.

Alex eyes widened slightly before smirking.

"I think something could be arranged, but first… real breakfast." She pushed the omelet off the pan, onto Piper's plate.

She started to make one for herself as Piper dug into the hot food.

She let out a small moan, loving the taste.

"I guess that means I did well?" Alex leaned over the counter to kiss Piper again quickly. Piper continued to chew and just nodded.

They finished breakfast and continued into the bedroom. They both climaxed twice before collapsing onto the bed, into each other's sweaty embrace.

"I could really get used to this" Piper spoke softly, cuddling next to the naked brunette.

"Me too kid." Alex replied simply, kissing Piper's forehead.


End file.
